A New Prince of Equestria
by SunDragonSoul
Summary: Harry Potter, due to the abuse of his family, is sent to a new world for him to live in, the world of Equestria. This is his tale as Nine Chronos, a Prince of Equestria, and the adopted son of Princess Celestia. How will Nine effect the Mane Six, and how will the wizarding world deal with a savior who doesn't want to be apart of their world. Parings Unknown at the moment.


Yo its the one and the only SunDragonSoul. I am back with a new story a My Little Pony/Harry Potter Crossover. This story is my first one using harry Potter so I hope you like it.

Disclamer: I do not own Harry Potter or My Little Pony, if i did i would be rich and Harry would be paired with some one else.

A New Prince in Equestria

By SunDragonSoul

Normal Speaking "Chronos of Nine,"

Thinking'_Space,_'

Higher Being Speach "**Time,**"

Ch 1 Arriving in a New World

* * *

-x-x-x-x-Cupboard, 4 Privet Drive Surrey, -x-x-x-x-

A 5 year old child desperately cried out in pain in a small dark cupboard underneath a set of stairs, in the middle of the night. He had black hair and his eyes were closed and tears dripping from them. If they were opened it would emerald green eyes that shone like jewels. His skin looked deathly pale and should not be on a child like that, with a single lightning bolt scar on his forehead and a large amount of bruises on his body. His entire visible body is covered in blood.

Who is this poor and most likely abused child? you may ask yourself. Well he is the child Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, a wizard. But he doesn't know that, he knows nothing of his past, nor that he is a wizard. He only thinks he is a freak due to his Aunt Petunia Dursley and his Uncle Vernon Dursley treatment of him.

The reason this happened was that the his uncle failed a big deal that would have gotten them a lot of money, and blamed Harry. He first beat him severely, than thorough him into the cupboard with orders to heal up.

Harry tried desperately to stand, but being injured like that prevents him from being able to do anything. He continued to try and stand. After a few attempts he succeeded but had nothing to lean on. Unbalance due to that he collapsed back on the ground.

"Why, why am such a freak," He cried out his eyes dripping out tears.

He continued to cry out, while unknown to him his magic was reacting to his fragile emotional state, before he collapsed, exhausted from his crying. Magic swirled around him, knowing he will need a new form than what he was for where he was going. It went through him, removing the horcrux from his scar causing it to fade and disappear, with his body then was being warped, changing him into a young colt.

His fur is a strange pale greyish-blue color, and his mane is a jet black color but with the right side of the bangs a pure white and partially covering his right eye, and the rest of his bangs resting just above his eyes. His tail is the same black color, only it is straighter and a bit longer than his mane. His hooves are a simple dark grey color. His eyes are a unique dark purple. His wings are both a simple pale greyish-blue color similar to his fur and look rather dragon/bat like but with the edge of them a silver color. Sprouted from his forehead is a simple pale greyish-blue horn.

When the magic felt that Harry, he then disappeared with a large crack of what sounded like thunder.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Canterlot Royal Gardens, Equestria, Night time -x-x-x-x-

A loud crack was heard, startling many of the animals that make the garden home, as well as the current occupant of the garden. Where the crack originated lay Harry, whose body started to stir.

As soon as he woke up, he looked around, noticing he wasn't in the Cupboard but a nice garden. He looked down though and noticed his new form. With the combined chaos of what happened before caused Harry to break down, his mind unable to stay together as he took in what happened to him his entire life, coupled with finding himself in a strange garden as a strange creature that he wasn't before. He now though he was just a freak, who didn't deserve love, or anything.

Unknown by him, the only occupant of the garden at the moment, who was checking out where the sound of thunder came from, heard his cries and decided to investigate them.

This was a pure white pony mare that possessed both wings and a horn. Her mane was constantly looking like it was blown in the wind and was colored the colors of the sunset, with her tail mimicking it. Her eyes are a gentle purple color. On her left flank she had the image of a sun on it. Around her neck she wore golden armor like piece with a single purple diamond shaped gemstone set into it, along with a gold crown on her head just above her horn with the same kind of purple gemstone set in it. This is Princess Celestia, Princess of the Day and the Sun.

As she walked she noticed the crying colt, and quickly decided to comfort him. As she walked over toward him she got a good look at him. He was rather willowy, but still possessing the youngness of being around 5 or so, and possessed both wings and a horn, making him an alicorn. His fur was a pale greyish-blue color. His mane was primarily black with a part of it white. His bangs were all black except for the right side which was instead white and partially covering his right eye, with the rest of his bangs resting just above his eyes. His tail is the same black color as his mane only much straighter and a bit longer than his mane was. His hooves were rather a simple dark grey color. His eyes though were purple, but a rather darker shade than her own. His wings were rather dragon/bat like but a simple pale greyish-blue color similar to his fur and with the edge of them a silver color. From his forehead though was a simple and sharp pale greyish-blue horn.

"Hello, My little pony," Princess Celestia said softly, catching the young alicorn colts attention, but causing a different reaction that what she suspected. He quickly squirmed, before curling into himself like a ball.

"I am not going to hurt you, My dear little colt," Princess Celestia said, hopping to appear non-threatening to the young colt.

"You, You, You aren't," Harry said uneasily as he breathing evened out and he curled out of a ball to look at her.

Now then, may you tell me why you acted like that," The alicorn princess said, hoping to help the poor child before her.

"Because I am a freak and freaks get beaten," Harry said and then stiffened as Celestia rubbed his back in a calming motion with her hoof.

"Now who told you that, all I see is a young child who is in need of some love," Celestia said motherly as she embraced him.

"My Uncle and Aunt, they always told me I am nothing but a freak, while my uncle hit me and my Aunt didn't give me any food," Harry said as he began to relax in her embrace.

"Now child, I want you to know that isn't true, you are not a freak, and all that they have told you are lies created to hurt you," Princess Celestia said as she pushed down an impulse to fly off and throw those 2 into the castle dungeon.

"It, It was," Harry hiccuped, as he looked up to her with his tear stricken face.

"Yes Child they were all lies, you are not a freak, and you never will be," Princess Celestia said continuing to comfort the abused colt in front of her. "Now then, why don't you tell me your name child."

"I don't know, the always called me freak," Harry replied honestly.

"Well then I guess I will just have to give you a name alright," Celestia said pushing down the murdering Impulses for his uncle and aunt.

'_Let me think, let me think, Chronos maybe, Riku, no, aha,_' Princess Celestia though.

"Nine, Nine Chronos but Nine for short, How about that for your name little one," Princess celestia said, getting a nod in return from Harry.

"Thank You, It feels perfect but what is your name," Harry now named Nine said giving her a hug, while having a small smile on his face.

"It is Celestia, Nine," The princess said hugging him back. Seeing all that happiness made Celestia have an idea on what to do with him, but would have to decide if it is best, but seeing this moment made the decision final.

"Nine," Princess Celestia started getting Nines attention. "How would you like it if I adopted you, how would you like to be my son."

"I would like it a lot, Miss Celestia," Nine said hugging her tighter, before Yawning.

"Perfect than, Now Nine, It time for you to go get some sleep you have had a long night, you can sleep with me for tonight," Celestia said to her adopted son, she will have the paperwork done tomorrow for the Legal parts. Her horn then glowed a mix of colors, before Nine Levitated up onto her back surrounded by the same colors before it vanished from him and the horn.

"Mum," Nine said trying to get used to having a new mother. "What was that."

"That Nine was magic," Princess Celestia answered her son, a smile on her face the castle.

"Magic, but magic isn't real, is it Mum," Nine asked his new mother looking at her with wide eyes.

"It is real Nine, and remember, whatever your aunt and uncle told you isn't true that did it only to hurt you" Princess Celestia said as the entered the main hall. She was soon approached by one of her day guards.

"Um Princess Celestia, who is the colt on your back," The Guard asked her, as Nine shrinked into her mane.

"Oh Storm Sentry, This is my new adopted son, Nine Chronos, Nine why don't you say hello," Celestia encouraged.

"Hello," Nine said his head revealed before he hide back into her mane.

"Hes an Alicorn," Storm Sentry said shocked at seeing his horn, when he originally thought he was a pegasus colt.

"Yes, now please, It is time for Nine to go to bed," Princess Celestia said before walking off

"Then I am sorry to keep you waiting, Princess Celestia, Prince Nine Chronos," Storm Sentry said bowing to Celestia and then to Nine, to his confusion, before walking off.

"Uh Mum, what was that about, why did he call me Prince and you Princess," Nine asked completely confused

"Well Nine, I am the Princess of this Land, Equestria, and you being my son, even by adoption makes you a Prince as well," Celestia explained, understanding why he was confused.

"Ah," Nine said nodding his head in understanding as they reached Princess Celestia's room.

When the reached the door, the Princess opened the door with her magic, and walked inside the room. The room was nice and simple, with a large golden colored bed, with a nightstand to the right of it, and a shelf at the wall for her jewelry and crown.

Celestia gently picked up Nine with her magic and placed him on the bed, before, using her magic to take off her jewelry and crown, placing them on the shelf. She then settled into bed, nine joining her and curling up beside her.

"Good Night, Nine," Celestia said calmly as she nuzzled Nine tenderly.

"Good Night, Mum," Nine replied before curling in a bit more, falling asleep quickly.

Princess Celestia just smiled before settling in as well. She then allowed herself to embrace the realm of dreams.

* * *

-x-x-x-x- Hogwarts, England -x-x-x-x-

Unknown to anypony, not even Princess Celestia, when Harry was given the name Nine Chronos by Princess Celestia, Dumbledore lose the only way to track him down, making him most likely free from his Manipulations.

In the Hogwarts Headmaster's Office, many little gizmos that littered the desk suddenly shattered into many little pieces of glass. The unfortunate thing is that no one was there to see what happened, and no evidence will be seen as a House elf cleaned the shattered glass and devices.

-x-x-x-x- Plane of the Forces -x-x-x-x-

On another plane of existence, a few beings lay watching what happened in every world. This beings are essentially the Wills of Each Force in the worlds. Death, a black haired, pale skinned being wearing a jet black hooded cloak with the hood up and the cloak covering his entire form, walked towards another being.

This being was a bronze haired being with light tan skin, and a unique gold markings on his face. This is Time.

"**Time,**" Death questioned. "**Why did you do this to my master.**"

"**Death, you know he is not your master, and he has never even accepted it, in this world he will be more so my master yes, but he will also have a happier life,**" Time explained to his companion.

"**Thank you though, Time, He may never accept himself as the Master of Death but I am glad that he will have a family as I have seen his memories of those things that aren't fit to bear such title,**" Death said, a smile actually visible on his face as he looked at the being that could have been his master, happy he got the family he wanted.

"**Your welcome, my friend,**" Time said before both of them turned back to watch Nine Chronos, also known as Harry Potter, in his new life.

* * *

Well That is all. Please Read and Review. And note Flames start forests fires, so don't flame and save the forest.

Ta Ta


End file.
